This invention relates to vending machines and in particular to an auxiliary dispenser for vending machines for dispensing gum and mints and similar articles.
The vending machines now in use typically comprise a cabinet, a merchandise delivery bin at the front of the cabinet, and means inside the cabinet above the bin for dispensing merchandise to the bin when a customer deposits money and makes a selection. The bin is typically positioned conveniently above the bottom of the cabinet for easy access by the customer to remove merchandise from the bin. This results in some empty or "dead" space behind the bin and below the merchandise dispensing means.